


Safe Place to Give Thanks (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: A Safe Place To... [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All the kids are in College, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Derek uses ALLLLL the words, Hale Family Feels, Hale Pack Bonding, Holy fuck Derek uses his words, I'm sensing a theme here - Pack is Family, M/M, Pack Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Una pequeña adición a la serie sobre acción de gracias.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Safe Place To... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Safe Place to Give Thanks (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe Place to Give Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774978) by [TwistedAmusement13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedAmusement13/pseuds/TwistedAmusement13). 



Stiles estaba listo para el pequeño descanso de Acción de Gracias de la universidad. Las clases han ido bien, pero ha tenido que trabajar duro y estudiar más para mantener sus propias expectativas de alto nivel sobre sus calificaciones y logros académicos. Por lo tanto, un merecido descanso de todo eso es muy bienvenido.  
  
Decidió que quería reunir a la Manada este año, ya que todos regresarían a la ciudad para visitar a sus familias por lo menos y algunos no se habían ido de la ciudad, sino que optaron por la universidad comunitaria cercana. Incluso Jackson iba a estar en la ciudad para pasar tiempo con Lydia y su familia en su relación intermitente, que aparentemente está "activa" por el momento.  
  
Lydia había vuelto de la MIT; Scott, Isaac y Allison de la Universidad de California Davis; Boyd y Erica se habían quedado cerca de Beacon Hills y luego Stiles de Berkeley. Derek, por supuesto, no se había ido y Peter estaba dividiendo cada vez más su tiempo entre Beacon Hills y Berkeley con Stiles, no es que se estuviera quejando.  
  
Pero de todos modos, parecía el momento perfecto para que reuniera a todos.  
  
Le había dicho la idea a Peter una noche antes del próximo descanso y dijo que sería algo agradable. Sospecha en secreto que Peter extraña a Erica a veces, ya que se han vuelto más amigables entre sí y Peter tiene a alguien con quien puede compartir su papel de Mano Izquierda.  
  
Comprende la importancia de lo que Peter hace para mantener la manada segura, incluso ayudaría más si no corriera el riesgo de que su propio secreto salga a la luz. Así que alienta la creciente amistad de Peter con Erica, especialmente porque tiene el doble propósito de atraerlo más al redil de la manada.  
  
Cuando aborda la idea de una reunión con Derek, principalmente para obtener su aprobación y compromiso de asistir, se sorprende gratamente de que parece abrazarlo de todo corazón. Sirve para recordarle que Derek necesita a su familia y seres queridos a su alrededor igual que todos los demás. Y ser de la Manada es solo otra forma de ser familia los unos de los otros.  
  
Derek incluso ofrece el uso de su apartamento para Stiles y va más allá diciendo que se asegurará de que haya una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a todos, pero que él tendría que cocinar ya que no era algo en lo que Derek fuera realmente bueno, al menos no en esta escala.  
  
Acepta fácilmente e incluso acorrala a Peter para que lo ayude.  
  
Al final, se decide que el Día de Acción de Gracias todos lo pasarán con sus respectivas familias, pero el sábado siguiente será para la Manada. Dándole un poco de margen para la preparación de alimentos dos días antes.  
  
Peter termina asistiendo a la cena de Acción de Gracias de la familia Stilinski con Stiles y su padre, el Sheriff solo se burla de los dos por un corto tiempo antes de ceder y darle un abrazo sincero a su hijo y decirle lo feliz que está por los dos. Después, se queda con su padre mientras Peter busca a Derek por lo que espera que sea un vínculo familiar.  
  
Lo que pasó no puede ser muy malo cuando Peter regresa a su apartamento y se abraza con él en el sofá porque tiene una pequeña sonrisa en la cara desde el momento en que entró por la puerta. Stiles lo tomará y, por ahora, al menos, no hará ninguna pregunta. Si es importante, Peter se lo dirá. Pero parece contento y en este momento eso es todo lo que le importa.  
  
Al día siguiente, los dos pasan mucho tiempo en la cocina de Peter. Se preparan y cocinan tanto como pueden para hacer que el día siguiente sea más fácil para ambos y es una tonelada de comida, toda la Manada más Noah, Melissa, Chris y Parrish estarán allí, así que ya son quince personas para alimentar y más de la mitad son sobrenaturales con apetitos singulares.  
  
Para disminuir la tensión, logró que casi todos aceptaran llevar un plato propio para compartir también, pero Peter y Stiles todavía proporcionan una tonelada de los alimentos básicos. Dos pavos, un jamón, tantos purés de patatas y suficiente salsa para ahogar a un hombre, sin mencionar una tonelada de relleno. Luego estaban los pasteles; manzana y calabaza, dos variaciones en cada una y luego una tarta de moras, nueces y cerezas también. Peter incluso fue tan lejos como para hornear un pastel de calabaza con especias.

Terminaron teniendo que almacenar la comida preparada entre el apartamento de Peter y la nevera industrial en el apartamento de Derek hasta que llegó el momento de meter los diversos platos en el horno o recalentarlos antes de servirlos.  
  
Con todo, todo salió tal como lo había planeado, incluso si estaba estresado por eso un poco.  
  
Cuando llegó el momento, la manada se sentó a un banquete literal. Derek había cumplido la promesa de una mesa grande, el apartamento estaba limpio y parecía más acogedor y vivo que nunca.  
  
Todos charlaban en pequeños grupos mientras pasaban plato tras plato y las porciones se colocaban en platos. Sin embargo, el sonido de las patas de una silla contra el hormigón atrajo la atención de todos hacia la cabecera de la mesa y, mientras Derek permanecía de pie, el silencio cayó sobre todos los asistentes.  
  
Derek se aclaró la garganta, "Yo, eh, no soy realmente bueno en esto, así que trataré de hacerlo corto".  
  
Para Stiles, el lobo gruñón parecía nervioso y un poco incómodo, pero había una firme determinación en los ojos del Alfa.  
  
"Había una tradición que teníamos en nuestra casa, antes" Derek hizo una pausa aquí y cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró hondo y luego dejó salir lentamente, "y me gustaría, eh, comenzar eso de nuevo. Aquí."  
  
Derek asiente para sí mismo y mira a todos en la mesa “Mi madre solía dar gracias a todos los que estaban en la manada. Ella era una buena Alfa; siempre supo la importancia de los miembros individuales de su manada y siempre hizo saber lo que pensaba de nosotros ".  
  
"Yo, sé que no he sido el mejor Alfa, sé que esto ha sido difícil para la mayoría de vosotros y no puedo comenzar a expresar cuánto aprecio el hecho de que estéis todos aquí. Que todos seamos Manada ".  
  
Isaac, sentado al lado de Derek, levanta una mano y agarra la mano de Derek, apretándola rápidamente en apoyo. Derek le echa una mirada y le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.  
  
Se gira un poco y busca a un miembro de la mesa, "Jackson, fuiste mi primer Beta, sé que pasaste por el infierno por eso y sé que no tuve mucho que ver con eso, pero te has convertido en un increíble lobo y un buen hombre. No importa lo que pase en la vida, siempre tienes un hogar aquí. Manada es familia.”  
  
Vuelve a mirar a Isaac, "Isaac, me alegra haber podido darte la fuerza para defenderte siempre y que tus luchas no te hayan destrozado, sino que has renacido a pesar de ellas. Eres muy amable y espero que eso nunca cambie en ti. Eres familia y siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte ".  
  
Isaac se sonroja carmesí y agacha la cabeza con timidez cuando deja de hablar y pasa a la siguiente persona.  
  
“Erica, siempre fuiste feroz por dentro antes de poder mostrárselo al mundo. A veces pienso que eres más perro del infierno que lobo, pero no te querría de otra manera. Estás aprendiendo cómo proteger tu manada y eliminar amenazas y no podría estar más orgulloso de ti por asumir esa responsabilidad ".  
  
Erica susurra un pequeño " _gracias Al_ _f_ _a_ " en el ligero silencio antes de que continúe.  
  
"Boyd, eres mi mano derecha y me ayudaste de una manera que nadie lo ha hecho antes. Siempre mantienes la cabeza nivelada en cualquier situación y nos has salvado el culo más de una vez. Conoces el valor del silencio, pero cuando hablas siempre es algo importante y merece la pena prestarte atención. Eres uno de los lobos más fuertes que conozco ".

Mira a Scott a continuación, poniendo los ojos al nivel de los del Beta, "Sé que nunca quisiste esto Scott y sé que fue una lucha al principio y que no nos vimos cara a cara. Sin embargo, estoy muy feliz de que hayas acabado abrazando la Mordida como el regalo que me enseñaron que era. Tu moralidad ayuda a guiarme al tomar decisiones y me recuerda que puede haber otras formas de resolver conflictos ".  
  
Scott le asiente con la cabeza a Derek y le sonríe a su Alfa.  
  
“Lydia, eres una genio y una mujer que siempre temería cruzar si no estuvieras en esta Manada. El hecho de que seas Manada me hace temer por nuestros enemigos. Tienes mucha fuerza y gracia bajo presión. Independientemente de las circunstancias que te llevaron a nosotros, puedo estar agradecido de que estés aquí.”  
  
Lydia se sonroja ligeramente, solo un poco de color rosado en sus mejillas, pero también asiente e incluso le muestra la garganta a Derek. Los ojos de Derek se iluminan de rojo.  
  
"Allison", la cazadora se anima al lado de Scott, "habría sido mi mayor error si te hubiera juzgado por los pecados de tu familia. No puedo decir que alguna vez pensé que llamaría a un Argent aliado y mucho menos Manada, pero tú eres una Cazadora formidable y una compañera de Manada aún mejor ".

Se vuelve hacia Stiles y Peter ahora, mirando concentrado en Peter, cuyos ojos parpadean en azul eléctrico y los de Derek brillan carmesí en respuesta. "Peter, eres mi tío y mi amigo, el último miembro restante de mi familia. Eres mi Mano Izquierda incluso si nunca lo he dicho y proteges esta Manada de una manera que ni siquiera conocemos, de una manera que estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sé. Pero lo haces de todos modos. Porque Manada es familia y somos todo lo que nos queda. Tu cruel protección siempre ha sido para servir a la Manada y siempre te lo agradeceré.”  
  
"Stiles, eres el humano que corre con lobos. Eres el ancla que nos une a nuestra humanidad. Cuidas y vigilas a la manada a cada paso. Eres un táctico y puedes hacer planes durante días, investigando sin parar para encontrar soluciones a cualquier problema que surja en el camino de la Manada. Me desafías a hacerlo mejor, ser mejor, siendo el corazón de la manada. Siendo a quien siempre podemos recurrir y confiar. Mi madre solía decir que se necesitaba un tipo especial de persona para ser humano en una manada de lobos y creo que te habría amado ". Derek tartamudea un poco sobre la última frase.  
  
Stiles apenas puede contener las lágrimas de sus ojos. No ayuda incluso cuando Peter le pasa un brazo por los hombros para acercarlo y mantenerlo firme.  
  
Stiles nunca supo que Derek se sentía así por él, que parece ser, en opinión de Derek, tan importante para la Manada. Siempre había pensado que lo odiaba en el peor de los casos y lo toleraba en el mejor de los casos. Llena su corazón casi hasta estallar ante la avalancha de emociones que lo abruman.  
  
Derek continúa como si no hubiera sacudido su mundo y lo hubiera hecho repensar todo lo que había creído antes. Sin embargo, se tambalea. No puede evitarlo, su mente se acelera y no puede hacer que se detenga.  
  
Ni siquiera escucha el último de los discursos de Derek a Melissa, su padre, Chris y Jordan, solo regresa cuando está terminando todo.  
  
“Así que gracias a todos nuevamente por todo lo que sois y todo lo que hacéis. No podría estar más orgulloso de la manada, la familia, que tengo a mi alrededor hoy ".  
  
Con eso, se sienta y hace un gesto a todos para que finalmente coman.  
  
Pero Stiles no puede, sus ojos todavía están brillantes e incluso si no pudiera oler todas las emociones de la habitación, sabría que la presa está a punto de romperse.  
  
En cambio, se mueve, se levanta de su asiento y marcha hacia Derek, sacando al lobo ceñudo de su silla con solo un poquito de su súper fuerza y envolviéndolo en el mayor de los abrazos Stilinski. Derek solo tarda unos segundos sorprendido antes de que también le devuelva el abrazo y Stiles murmure un poco lloroso en el hombro de Derek "t _e_ _quiero también_ _, chico grande_ ", lo que hace que Derek responda con una risita complacida y apretándolo mucho más fuerte.  
  
Cuando se aleja, es solo para que alguien más entre en el lugar que acaba de estar, abrazando a Derek. Regresa lentamente a su asiento mientras Derek es bombardeado con abrazos o palmaditas, soy demasiado varonil para esta mierda, en el hombro como un gesto en plan no debería ser tan malditamente significativo, sino decir todo lo que no digo en realidad y asiente con la cabeza la acción de Scott y Jackson.  
  
Una vez que todos han abrazado lo suficiente a su Alfa, la comida comienza realmente.  
  
Todos comen hasta que ya no pueden comer más y luego agregan pastel encima de eso. Cualquiera que no haya cocinado de alguna manera asume la tarea de limpiar la mesa, ordenar los recipientes para las sobras y luego lavar la montaña de platos.  
  
Stiles termina repartiendo 7 barajas de cartas y reparte el juego más grande de Shanghai que haya jugado en su vida. Él repasa las reglas con todos; Scott, Noah y Melissa ya saben cómo jugar y le permite a Lydia llevar la cuenta para que no pueda ser acusado de hacer trampa. Una vez que todos tienen las reglas y las cartas necesarias para cada jugada, comienzan.  
  
Hay mucho robar cartas y quejarse de no obtener la carta que necesitan, pero es infinitamente entretenido y todos parecen estar pasando un buen rato. Las diversas rondas terminan haciendo ganar a casi todos al menos una vez y dándoles un montón de puntos, pero al final, la suerte decide favorecer a los cachorros sobre los hombres y las mujeres e Isaac les gana a casi todos con una mano llena cuando se acerca la última ronda.  
  
La noche se acaba y es hora de irse, Stiles se despide de todos y se retira con Peter a su apartamento en la ciudad.  
  
Cuando se acurruca con Peter en la cama intercambiando suaves besos lánguidos, piensa que este es el mejor Día de Acción de Gracias que ha tenido en mucho tiempo y con la promesa de tradiciones comenzada esta noche, piensa que habrá muchas más en su futuro.


End file.
